


Fazbear Flesh and Bones

by thebatjokesonyou



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Might eventually end in Phone Guy/Mike hijinx, No dead kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatjokesonyou/pseuds/thebatjokesonyou
Summary: Mike Schmidt decides to become a night guard at a pizzeria he has fond childhood memories of. However, he soon discovers the mascots he once found joy in had never been what he'd assumed them to be. Curious and willing to get through a week for the paycheck, Mike strategizes through the nights and tries to uncover the secret of these mascots while they attempt to make him one of them.This is set in an alternate universe where rather than children stuffed into suits, it's genetically and psychologically modified adults looking to add to their stock. Basically, it's cheaper to alter people's genetics in this world than it is to assemble an animatronic.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Take Your Seat

Night 1

\---

Mike Schmidt had gone to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria only three times before he'd taken on this job and he could only recall vivid memories from one of those three visits. 

He'd been five years old and as perfectly in love with the place as most children his age were. The bright colors, fun games and what felt like endless amounts of pizza were incredible but what really made it for him was Freddy and his crew. Freddy was always happy to talk and play with him, to cheer him on during a game or help him find somewhere he wanted to explore. All the mascots were like that but Mike would always scout Freddy. The regular workers just didn't have the natural pep the mascots did. Sure most of them were kind too but nothing like Freddy and his friends. The bear especially seemed to inhale and exhale cheer, radiate with a positivity that came with the mascot gig. 

Mike's brain chewed on a memory of Freddy helping him acquire a prize on the top shelf, now snickering as he realized how annoyed the regular worker was by Freddy barging into the area and grabbing the huge teddy bear. It had felt so surreal to walk past the prize area not just as an adult but at night, the area blanketed in darkness. He sat down in the office he'd been shown just yesterday and had set up a few things, still absentmindedly thinking on his last experience here when the phone rang. A prerecorded message then began to play, the same one he'd been told he'd receive when his shift started by his manager. 

"Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to help you get settled in on your first night. I actually worked in that office before you. I’m finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so I know it can be a little overwhelming but I’m here to tell you there’s nothing to worry about, uhh, you’ll do fine! So let’s just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"Okay." Mike answered aloud, amused by the nervousness of the man. Something about it was charming, it reminded him of a kid who was anxious to present in front of his class. 

"Uh...let’s see. First there’s an introductory greeting from the company I’m supposed to read. Ehh, it’s kind of a legal thing, nothing you wouldn't already know. ‘Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza: a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death has occurred, a missing person’s report will be filed within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah.’ Now that might sound bad, I know, but there’s really nothing to worry about! The mascot characters here do get a bit quirky at night but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I’d probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember that these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and you need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok." 

The legal reading had Mike feeling somewhat anxious but nothing really spiked his heart beat like the latter part. What did he mean twenty years? Mike felt genuinely confused, moving to the security cameras until he gasped out loud. The mascots were still. Here. It was, without exaggeration, the creepiest thing he'd ever seen. Were they not people? That's what he-no, that's what any ordinary person would have assumed. They looked human, even with the ears and outfits, the makeup, the larger than life demeanors they always carried, it all seemed so human. They were living, breathing, sentient, there was no way they couldn't be alive. Yet and still, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stood on stage, looking exactly as they had over a decade ago when he'd shown up as a bright eyed kid.

"Just be aware the mascots do tend to wander a bit. Uhh, they’re left with some kind of ‘free-roaming instructions’ at night. It has to do with something about their bodies locking up if they're left standing around for too long? Well, they used to wander around more during the day too but then there was the kidnapping of '87. Yeah... it’s amazing that the human mind can keep on functioning after experiencing that kind of stress, ya know?"

Kidnapping?! Mike could hardly believe his eyes and ears. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" There had to be a logical explanation for this. They looked like any other person he'd ever seen save for all the Fazbear junk from their costumes so why would they stay here instead of going home, why would they stand on their stage as if they were puppets waiting to be given their cue to dance? The newest night guard's camera went back on stage, staring in shock at Freddy and Chica. Wait. "Bonnie? What the hell, where are you?!" He was rapidly sorting through the feed, having just realized what this phone guy was going on about earlier. The "mascots" would walk around. He was now assuming his job was just to keep an eye on them. Okay. That could be done. Perhaps he could figure out what these mascots really were in the meantime. 

"Anyways, concerning your safety; the only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these mascots...uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won’t recognize you as a patron. They'll pro-well, they most likely see you as a mascot without it's costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazzbear chamber."

"WHAT?!" Mike shouted, enraged and unable to contain himself for a second longer. The mystery of the mascots and the aforementioned kidnapping, the stress of keeping an eye on all four of them and now the fact that if they saw him they'd try and shove him into some chamber thing was already getting to him. He'd gone into this job desperate for money but he was convinced this was too much, even for someone as desperate as him. 

"Now that wouldn't be so bad if the results weren't irreversible. You could imagine having your body forcefully pressed inside one of those tubes could cause a bit of discomfort... and permanent alterations to your mind and body. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your most distinct physical features behind all that modification, heh. Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze! I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight!"

Mike's initial fondness for the man on the phone was really continuing to wane because the way this guy plainly gave terrifying information felt unbelievably insulting. Because if what he'd gathered from this call was right, these things could turn him into a mascot through the chamber thing and that was not sitting well with him. "What is going on in this place? And is every mascot I know like that? They just sit there with creepy little grins when the lights go down, never sleeping?" He muttered to himself, not expecting to get any answers but it calmed him somewhat when he spoke aloud. 

"Actually, we do sleep! But we do it standin' up and with our eyes open!" Came a now horribly familiar voice from his right, happy to explain how Mike was wrong. 

Mike and his heart leaped in unison, his fist slamming to shut the door with the button closest to him. "Then go back to your stage and sleep!" He shouted, his pupils dilated as fear circulated through his system. "You don't need to come chasing me, I-I'm just a security guard who works here!" Maybe he was being a bit hysterical but after that horrifying information dump, who wouldn't be?

Bonnie in all his glory stood behind the door as calm as could be. He was wearing his signature striped red tie, one of his large ears half drooping while he pressed his hands to the door, staring at the window even when he was sure the guard couldn't see him yet. "Well, I'm sure you don't know this but we're lookin' for another Bonnie. We saw you yesterday, we all got to talkin' and we just know you'd be perfect for it! It's a much better job than this. You won't have to be all alone, you'd make so many people happy! A billion friends and fun every single day, who wouldn't want to be a mascot?" 

This had to be a dream. Mike knew it was such a cliche thought but it was circling his head a million times. There was no way Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear's Bonnie was really standing outside the door attempting to convince Mike to become some sort of new him. "Look-I don't even understand what you are anymore. I-I-I thought mascots were just like anybody else here, better with kids and decent actors but not-not living here! I don't want that, I'm nothing like that, I am the least qualified person to become a mascot!" It was the entire reason he'd pursued this job, to be far away from other people, to work a quiet job with maybe one or two co-workers. Get some free pizza and keep an eye on what seemed like a relatively calm place, call the police if there was ever any real trouble. Nothing that needed any real social skills. 

"Well, I just don't think you've really thought about it yet! And if you don't know what I am, how can you know you don't wanna be anythin' like me?" Bonnie insisted, his slight twang revealing itself the more he spoke and pressed his lean form against the door. He sounded too gentle, too sweet to be offering what he was offering. "You oughta understand that no matter what Scott says, we're really happy! We even get baths every once in awhile if we do a good job. But we don't need nothin' like that to wanna work. We don't need a night guard either, at least, not as much as we need a Bonnie. I know you'd love it here, Mike!" 

A cold shiver went down Mike's spine. The name tag had to be why Bonnie even knew that but it was still disturbing to hear. "Just-go away, seriously. I don't feel like talking." More specifically, he never felt like talking but this was far more intense than his usual desire to be left alone. 

A goofy laugh escaped Bonnie and the sound of footsteps walking away went with him. "Oh alright buddy, you'll see! This place is a whole lot more fun when you're one of us! Because if you don't see things our way, that's the worst seat in the house." Even the last sentence was given such a pleasant demeanor, the rabbit eared man never sounding upset for a second. 

The worst seat in the house. Mike felt that phrase sink in as time flew by, grateful to remain undisturbed for the rest of his shift. He was in shock as he somehow blinked and found himself in his bed inside his cheap apartment, the words echoing through his brain. Even worse than that was even with these disturbing revelations, he caught himself already thinking about his next shift. 


	2. Mascots! + Your Guide to a Fazbear Chamber!

Hello and welcome! If you're reading this, then you're well on your way to becoming valued member of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! You are now well aware of the job you've consented to but the process remains a mystery. Much of it will continue to be a mystery but for those who are either becoming mascots or who are looking to assist those who will, this is the perfect guide for you. 

Our current mascot list consists of 4 distinct characters: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Please remember that there can only be 4 duplicates of each mascot per location so if you are looking to fill a new mascot position, keep this in mind. If this rule is broken, please consult your manager immediately as they have their own guide on how to take steps to properly deal with such situations.

Anyone looking to fill out the mascot position must strictly be between the ages of 20 to 40 and conventionally attractive. Participants should have little to no immediate family and ideally, they should whole heartedly consent to this process. 

After the original group of mascots have been selected, they will be able to properly sort and pick the best roles for newer mascots. They are aware of what constitutes for the proper and best versions of the characters they hold dear so please allow them to make their own choices on the matter. 

The Fazbear Chamber is a state of the art process that will allow our mascots to transform physically and mentally into these roles. Please make sure the participant is completely submerged within the tube and either select the proper mascot on the connecting computer or allow the mascots themselves to do so. They should not, under any circumstances, leave the chamber mid-process. The chamber's modifications takes about four hours to complete but it is best to wait a week before allowing your newest mascot to perform. The mascots themselves can arrange as to who is performing and who is staying within the storage room. 

The mascots will also arrange leaving and break times. Your manager will make sure to notify them of changes or fixes but please leave them to do their work. They are far more dedicated to the good of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria than you may be so it should come as no surprise that if they should give you orders or ask you a favor of any kind, you should listen without hesitation. Mascots have as much superiority over you as your manager. Please keep that in mind moving forward. 

We hope you have found this guide to be educational and informal. Please return this guide to the manager once you are finished. 

Up to Date as of 1982

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically here to motivate me to write fanfics again, kind comments and the like would help so much! Anyways, Cringe Culture is Dead™️ and I had a bunch of weird fnaf dreams and a fixation so you all get to enjoy this now.
> 
> Please keep in mind if you are a FNAF nerd, I have made some modifications for this universe but I'm going to try and keep things somewhat consistent with the canon and if I go through the other games, I'll make it make sense (somehow)


End file.
